


Degrees of Satisfaction

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my experiment with first person format.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Degrees of Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my experiment with first person format.

Castle knows just how to make me happy. Whether it's a simple kiss when we first see each other in the morning - whether it's at work, or in one of our beds, and _oh_ , how I'm learning to prefer the latter after thinking I never would - or him remembering my exact coffee order. I'm thinking I would keep him around just for the great sex and the great coffee. 

I'd be satisfied.

Except that would be unfulfilling for both of us. And I do love him. Even if he didn't do any of that for me, and just laid around on the couch - but then he wouldn't be the Castle that I've come to know, love in his own strange puppyish way, and be exasperated by on a near-daily basis.

I'd say he was pulling my pigtails like Bobby Robertson did in second grade, except I don't wear pigtails. Except if we're doing that milk maid thing he kind of likes to do - but that's another story for another time.

He's my Castle. And he makes me happy. And I want him to stay around. And I want to keep having the great sex, the great coffee, and the great conversation.

Anything else after this? Is just a bonus.


End file.
